Fairies Among the Dead
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: While they were fighting Future Rogue, an unconscious Natsu gets thrown into a world where the dead is alive, and the worst part, Erza and Lucy followed him but they got separated. With the help of Takashi and his friends, while Natsu be able to find them before its to late? NatsuXErzaXLucyXReiXSaekoXShizuka & TakashiXSaya


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Highschool of the Dead**

**Pairings: NatsuXErzaXLucyXReiXSaekoXShizuka, & TakashiXSaya**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Gah!" Natsu said as he was hit backwards by the Future Rogue.

Future Rogue looked at the so called 'Dragon Slayer' and scoffed.

"Is _that _the best you can do, Natsu? I know you are better than this" Future Rogue said said he watched Natsu get up.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu said as he ran towards him to hit him, but Future Rogue easyly dodged it as he grabbed Natsu by the neck and grinned.

"Oh how I've waited for this moment to kill you..." Future Rogue said before he kicked him off.

"Damn...it..." Natsu said as he began to lose consicousness.

Erza looked up to see Natsu falling, and she ran as fast as she could to catch the Dragon Slayer.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled out as she was running towards him but couldn't catch him in time.

Natsu crashed into a small building and Erza got to the building and was searching for her friend.

"Erza!" Lucy called out as she was running towards her.

Erza looked behind her and noticed Lucy running towards her.

"Lucy! Help me look for Natsu!" Erza said as Lucy finally caught up.

Lucy nodded her head.

"Okay!" Lucy said before the two began to search for Natsu.

"Are you two looking for someone?" Future Rogue asked the two woman.

The two woman flinched as they heard the voice, and they turned slowly to see Future Rogue holding a consicous Natsu and a protal was opened as well.

Erza and Lucy glared at the man.

"Let him go!" Erza demanded.

Future Rogue grinned at the command.

"As you wish, Titania" Future Rogue said before he threw Natsu into the protal.

"NO!" The two girls yelled out before they went after him.

Future Rogue took on last look at the burning world, and without a single word, he walked into the protal before it closed.

* * *

With Natsu

* * *

As the protal opened, Natsu crashed into the ground making him wake up and rub his head.

"Ow...where am I?" Natsu asked as he looked around to see that none of his friends were near him "Lucy...Erza...Gray...Happy?! Anyone?!" Natsu asked as he started to panic.

As he was panicing, Natsu then heard a groan coming from behind him.

Natsu turned to see a zombie coming right for him.

"Shit! What the hell is that thing?!" Natsu asked as he then ran off to find some cover.

* * *

With Takashi & his friends

* * *

Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Kohta, & Shizuka were about to leave with Shido and some other people from the same year as them, but Takashi saw a pink haired boy fighting off a horde of _them _and looked towards Shizuka who was about to step on the bus pedal.

"Alright, everyone! We're about to leave!" Shizuka told them.

"Wait Shizuka-sensei, theres another one still alive! Open the doors!" Takashi told the busty nurse.

"H-Huh?!" Shizuka asked as she looked at Takashi.

Saya sighed in annoyance.

"Are you crazy, Takashi?! Do you know how many of _them _there are?!" Saya asked him.

Takashi ignored her, and looked at Shizuka with pleading eyes.

"Please open them, Shizuka-sensei" Takashi ordered her.

Shizuka hesitated a bit, but quickly opened the doors for the boy to get on.

Natsu got on and sighed in relief.

"Phew! Thanks for the save!" Natsu said to Takashi who nodded his head.

"No problem. Step on it, sensei!" Takashi said to the busty nurse who closed the door and nodded.

"Alright! Hang on, everyone!" Shizuka said before she stepped on the pedal and took off into the streets.

As Natsu took his seat, a man with black hair and glasses walked up towards the group.

"I must say thank you for saving us, is the leader here you, Busujima-san?" Shido asked the girl.

Natsu turned to looked at the man & woman.

"There is no leader here, we're all just survivors" The puple haired beauty replied as she eyed Shido.

Shido sighed at the answer.

"Thats not a good answer, Busujima-san. A group needs a leader so that they can survive a crisis such as this" Shido said with a dark grin.

Natsu and the others looked at him with no one answering his statement, and Natsu could already tell this guy was bad news, and he didn't like it one bit...

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

"Eek!" Lucy screamed out as she watched a zombie walking towards her, but before she was attacked, Erza grabbed her sword and cut the zombie in two.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Erza asked her as she faced her.

Lucy looked at her with wide eyes.

"E-Erza! I-Is that," Lucy began as she started to tremble at what she saw.

Erza noticed were she was looking and looked at herself and nodded.

"Yeah, I ran into some trouble on my way here. And lets not worry about that right now, we need to get away from these things and find Natsu, and get back home" Erza told her as she grabbed Lucy's hand and disappered.

* * *

With Natsu & friends

* * *

Natsu and the others were listening to Shido's speach for the people _he _actually saved, while Rei sighed in annoyance.

"He loves to hear himself talk, doesn't he?" Rei asked her friends.

Saya nodded at her words.

"I'm going to agree with you on this, Rei. Shido is just a sorry excuse of a teacher" Saya said as she huffed and crossed her arms while Rei nodded her head in agreement.

Takashi sighed in frustration.

'I don't get why Rei is so pissed at Shido for, I've never heard of him until today' Takashi said as he eyed Rei.

Natsu on the other hand eyed Shido before he grumbled.

'Someone needs to shut him up, or I'll do it myself' Natsu thought to himself as he had heard enough from Shido.

Kohta looked at Natsu before he grinned at the site of him, while Takashi eyed him.

"What are you so happy about, Kohta?" Takashi questioned him.

"Oh no reason at all, my dear Takashi" Kohta said with a grin before he turned away to go back to looking out the window leaving Takashi in confusion.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

"Old man, do you see them anywhere?" Laxus asked his grandfather as he and the rest of the guild ran up to him.

Makarov looked at his grandson and the guild and shook his head.

"No, I can't sense Natsu, Erza, or Lucy anywhere in this world" Makarov said sadly.

"So that means..." Mirajane started.

Makarov nodded at her words.

"Yes...this is nobodys victory until we find our guildmates" Makarov said before he walked away to search for his family.

The guild looked at each other before they followed him to search for their friends/family.

What they don't know, is that Natsu, Erza, and Lucy, have no way in getting back home...

Chapter 1 End


End file.
